


More Head Canons

by GrammaWhoSaid



Series: DMMD Date Mates [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammaWhoSaid/pseuds/GrammaWhoSaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So these are kind of my head canons for things that need to be fleshed out more instead of just interpreted from future story pieces. this is only rated teen for a little bit of sex toy talk. sorry. Also please keep in mind that none of this is proofread and was most likely written in one sitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Head Canons

Background for my head canons

Ren’s body: Tae-san made it and aged it for him. I figure since she made Aoba and Sei she could figure out a way to make and age a body for Ren to inhabit. Just go with it. It took a little under 8 months to do this (around the time Sei woke from her Coma after platinum jail) She even managed to get the body to look like the online human version of Ren minus the tattoos (Mizuki helps fix that). The others that were around at the time knew of Tae-sans project and everyone was very excited to ‘meet’ Ren when the body was finally ready. Everyone but Clear who stopped by once while Aoba was at work with the then all-mate Ren and asked Tae-san for a body of flesh for their own. Tae-san explained that it simply couldn’t be done for them because everything that they were was part of their mechanical body. While Ren had his own consciousness that just happened to be occupying a mechanical body at the moment. For Clear there was no consciousness to move from the mechanical body because everything they were was a part of that body and hardware. Clear said they understood and just asked Tae-san to not tell Aoba or the others that they had asked her about this.

Clear has some very deep self hate about their android body that I hope to get into in some later pieces but for now it will just pop up lightly here and there. Clear is gender neutral they do not prescribe to any gender and use they/their pronouns. Everyone is very supportive of course.

Sei is a trans girl and her feelings of body dysphoria where why she wanted Aoba to destroy her. She knew they had been made and not born regularly so she thought it was wrong for her to feel disconnected to the body that was literally made for her. So when Aoba finally found her and made it possible to stop Toue she thought to use the ordeal as an excuse to escape life and her feelings of ‘wrongness’ while simultaneously doing a thing that saved a lot of people. Aoba didn’t want to destroy his twin so used scrap to see if he could figure out what was wrong (he had no clue). After digging up Sei’s thoughts and feelings Aoba smiled and said he had always wanted a big sister. Sei was confused having been forced into the male role all her life even when she tried to actively go against it so to have Aoba saying it was totally fine rattled her. Aoba said that she wasn’t ‘wrong’ and that there are many people who feel the way she does and explained transitioning briefly. So that knowing she was a woman on the inside but having been given the wrong body didn’t mean she had to be destroyed but that she could take steps to achieve the body and image of her self that she has on the inside. Sei eventually agrees that she would rather try to continue on living as a woman then to die then as a man. Aoba is very happy and says she’ll want to meet Noiz who is like her just the other way around. And while she is no longer destroyed the effort of taking down Toue’s plan does land her in a coma for 8 months she spends another 3 months in the hospital after waking having sex reassignment surgeries and regaining her strength. She did not have top surgery and is unsure if she wants it.

Noiz is a trans boy he is on hormones but has not had/ does not want genital surgery. He did have top surgery. He does not feel dysphoria towards his genitals and knows he doesn’t need a penis to be a man. He is obsessed with his (mighty) strap-on and has a small army of dildos that fit into it. Likes to brag about having more sexual stamina than all the others besides clear of course.  
Note this stamina only counts when Noiz is topping and not using a double-ended strap on. He is still sensitive to intimate sensations after not having felt things for so long and the others like to tease him (especially Koujaku) and call him a ‘one pump chump’. But then he gets to brag about multiple orgasms and that shuts everyone up.  
When he comes back from Germany it is exactly a year and one day after the events of platinum jail. He immediately reconnects with everyone and is introduced to Mizuki and Sei of course. I decided he went to collage back in Germany so he could find ‘honest’ work so Aoba would have no reason to not want to live and be together. Aoba is happy but worried Noiz wont like sharing. Noiz is half expectant of the others half uncaring he says he has money enough to buy a house for all of them (and that is exactly what he does). Noiz and Sei bond quickly both enjoying having someone who just gets all the transitioning stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> So from here on out it should be less head canon posts and more story and ficlit pieces. hope you are enjoying my precious babies!!


End file.
